Legend of Zelda : Legacy of Nights
by SeasBeat
Summary: The legend has passed on and Link doesn't know he's next as the new hero. Will he live on as a legend or fall to the new evil?
1. Introduction

Hey guys! Beats Here! starting with my new Legend of Zelda fanfic, Legacy of Nights. I actually wanted to make this the intro.. so well enjoy!

* * *

I looked up at the sky. The beautiful sky, full of reds…oranges, and yellows. You didn't see this view everyday ; You would be busy doing work and chores. It's one of the simple pleasures I love doing when I have extra time off. Especially in the morning, the beginning of a new day. It's exciting for me because where I live here, it's called Luna Village. In my village nothing is dull here, it's because we are a village near the our lands castle. Hyrule Castle... it's amazing when you go there. You see tourists . traders and my most favorite...warriors! They come to Luna Village allot as well! Gramps is a blacksmith, so they always seem to come to the shop occasionally. I always seem to train with brave knights or just knights everyday. It's become one of my favorite things to do too.

But I forgot to mention myself. I'm Link, I'm 14 years old. I was named after several heroes who had the same name. Their legends are my energy to go on. I know today will be different.

Because in Luna Village, I'm my own chosen hero.


	2. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Beats here!~

So here's the first chapter of the story. The points of view will occasionally be switched from 1st person to 3rd. Just letting you guys know!

x-x

Chapter 1: Beginning of trouble

When I was younger there was always a place I always went to. The eldest child of families had planted a garden to congratulate their new life as a guard of the village. Of course this was considered the greatest honor for the children of our village… why? Because our village has an enormous school… or specifically: a _knight academy._

I go to it. But of course I don't live there since I live with my gramps. He's the school's blacksmith and is in charge of the weapons we use. But sad thing is I don't own a sword… or even a mallet. You see, I'm still a first year in the academy. I entered two months ago because Gramps said I was being a lazy bum. I can't blame it! I'm always doing handwork or working cutting timber for a living. And I'm only 14! It's sad I know!But's because Gramps needs more money to pay for the metal that he uses to make the weapons. And metal doesn't come cheap you know, I could buy 50 potions for 500 rupees. And 5 pounds of metal costs 500 rupees. Rupees _don't come out of grass_ you know!

But, today I heard that this week they are having graduation exams for first years. The twist? You automatically become an official knight and you'll be stationed in Hyrule Castle and be in charge of taking care of the princess. But I also heard that they call this the _Hero's Exam_. In Lunar Village when someone mentions hero. It's serious.

I hope I can pass the exam!

* * *

There on the hammock was a certain child. He was special in certain ways. He would occasionally oversleep and be late helping his grandfather when he needed help. Of course his appearance shocked everyone in the town when he was brought. Blonde tousled hair and bright blue wolf like eyes; just like the _heroes _told in legends. The villagers knew that this had to be a sign. But when the boy started growing up they started to think otherwise.

Since then he had been understated by everyone in his village. But there was a glint of hope in his eyes. But he has yet to know what he's heading into. But today just seems like another day to him.

"Link!" a loud yell could be heard "Wake up! It's time to go!" Link opened his eyes in shock and fell off his hammock and with a loud thud fell on the hard ground. "O-oww…" Link groaned as he examined his surroundings and then the realization hit him. He was late. Link panicked and quickly changed into his uniform. His uniform consisted of a white shirt that was a little big on him and beige pants which have tough leather ankles. Then he ran shoeless outside before realizing he had forgotten to put on his boots. He quickly rushed inside not looking where he was going and crashed into someone. "Agh, Link watch where you are going!" the voice said. Link was rather a little frightened and let out a small squeak. When he was bullied sometimes crashed into one and they would give him a glare and try to attack him or tease him. And because of Link's small size he would easily win or avoid both. But he would become frightened once the situation was over.

Link braced himself for any movement, but there wasn't any just a weird comment from the person he crashed into. "Jeez, Link I know you are scared but why are doing that?" the voice said. Link soon then recognized the person who was speaking to him. Benjamin! He was a senior in the academy and was in charge of introducing Link to the academy along with Miren who was Link's partner.

Ben looked at Link oddly. "Link?" he asked "You still there?" and the misunderstood boy nodded. Then ben held up something for him. "Your old man noticed you forgot something, so he wanted me to give these to you" he said. Link grabbed the boots and immediately put them on as they should have been earlier. "Thanks" Link replied rather embarrassed "Sorry… about you know crashing into you…"

Ben looked at Link and chuckled "That's all in the past now, but if you want to head to the registration in your class for the exam you might want to go now." Link's eyes widened for a second and then sped off "Thanks anyways!" he yelled "I'll see you at lunch!"

* * *

Crap, if I hadn't crashed into Ben and got confused to who it was I won't be late! But of course the goddesses are somehow giving me a hard time lately. But right now I'm rushing to my class were they are having registrations. And when my class has only one spot left there would be two people fighting for it. And I don't feel like getting pounded on the floor. I have to be there!

Then I saw a mare running into a market stand. The man who was running the stand look rather scared. Then all of sudden the mare turned to me and started rushing to me! OH, OH NO…. I can only rely on reflex now. And as the horse kept running into me I leaped into the air and onto its back.

Oh god…I'm actually... on a horse! I jumped onto a horse safely! This is amazing!

* * *

The boy laughed as he was on the mare, people looked at him with grins. He sure was unique. Then Link wore under his breath when he remembered where he was supposed to go. "Alright..." he said "Let's go to school… even though I don't want to…" Link sighed but it was soon turned into a laugh. "Well who said life needed some excitement was right" Link said "Might as well go now". Then after a couple of minutes the blonde finally arrived to his destination: The academy.

Link was now practically running into everyone to reach his class. "Excuse me!" "Sorry" "Please move!" Link finally reached his class and earned a couple of weird stares and glares from his classmates, except for Link's friend and partner Miren.

"Link!" she shouted "I can't register unless my partner is here, go and register now… hurry!" Just as he was going to register, everything froze. Everyone except Miren, and Link. They soon figured that they were the only ones moving. "L-link… what's going on?" Miren whimpered. But Link was speechless and all he could do was shake his head in discomfort. "I don't know…" he whispered "I… just don't know."

Almost as if their prayers were answered. Time was restored back to what it was once. Beads of sweat were on the adolescents face. Then Miren decided to the silence between both of them "Well are you still going to register?" she whined. Link nodded "Yeah…" he replied and proceeded to register.

x-x

YAY I FINISHED THE FIRST CHAPTER IN 3 DAYS! Though I was hoping it was going to be longer but you have to occasionally limit yourself. Thanks for reading and please review how I did! The scene about Link jumping onto the horse was actually based on a dream I had... except I jumped onto a car that was coming at me at 70 mph and then I rolled off and it exploded... It was pretty awesome and adrenaline rushing though!~ - Seas


End file.
